


419对象是同桌怎么办，不急，但在线等（中）

by Sunsetcoasterroll



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetcoasterroll/pseuds/Sunsetcoasterroll





	419对象是同桌怎么办，不急，但在线等（中）

　  
03.

九月末的时间跑得飞快，留了一周末空隙让高杨从那晚的梦里醒过来，不够他再回神去想那个男人吻他喉结时双唇的温度。偶尔手机里划开Blue的页面，对面的头像总是灰色，也没了心情再约其他人，干脆卸载。高杨低头对着刚删干净的手机页面发呆，心不在焉地搬书进教室，正好有同学出来，撞了个满怀。

眼神也撞上了，凌空纠缠成一团，都在细细打量对方。男生有一双单眼皮的眼睛，漂亮而狭长，要命的是那晚垂眼凝视他的目光，就是现在这样，认真又专注，盘算的是怎么吻他最好令他进入状态，并且身体力行地敲响亮了这把算盘。高杨知道自己被认出来了，因为那位同学把着门的姿势很快变成单手插袋倚门框，朝他伸手。  
　  
“重新认识一下，我是张超。”

眼睛笑眯眯地合拢成一道上扬的亮弧，还挺无害。

窗外的蝉藏在树叶间隙里吱吱地欢叫着，高杨在校园随处晃悠的时候，还因为这儿大片大片的香樟林开心了好久，直到碰上张超这会儿戛然而止，学校里撞到419对象，这他妈比撞鬼还要恐怖，高杨连一个招呼都不想打，转身就想躲张超。

可是伸手不打笑面人啊，张超那副好心到不能再好心的样子，像是真没吻他打开过他弄哭过他似的。高杨只好回握过去，乘机狠狠捏着张超的掌骨，咔咔响。

“初次见面，我是高杨。”

高杨发狠过了又心虚，他想，张超这双修长干净的手掐过他的脚踝呢，握得太紧，留下的红痕还没消退，一阵阵疼，末了还有点发酥，险些站立不稳，踉跄着后退了几步，差点把捧着的书给摔了。

张超反应快，赶紧帮他扶住一堆快倒的书，正巧手掌把高杨的手覆了个完全，借由一副帮忙帮到底的热心模样，腾出另手搭在高杨齐腰的书包边沿，越界一点，轻轻摁在他腰窝上。

“怎么样，腰还疼吗？”

低沉声音里含着笑意，高杨受不了张超这么说话，之前就因为他近在耳边的一声诱哄不自知地滑了精，黏糊糊的腻在腿间，求了饶还是被端着做到神志迷糊，害得他一十九的和人五六十岁的一把老腰似的，怎么着都使不上劲。

高杨记仇，非常记仇。他笑眯眯地把一叠的重书给推到张超怀里去，顺带连着身边的大件行李箱也拎到张超身边，踮脚附在他耳边咬重了“很疼”二字，乘张超还想关切的时候再添了一句，寝室在五楼，把张超想补偿的那点愧疚心理利用了个完全，要他帮着把行李给提上去。

然后两手空空的小高同学就背着个轻巧书包跑了，留张超一人捧着厚厚一刀书在走廊里不知如何是好，他冲那个逆着光的背影大喊了声高杨，不情愿被他扔在原地。

沐浴在光里的男孩子闻声转过头来，漂亮的眼睛一眨，吐了吐舌头朝他wink了一下，分明是听到了，却把双手拢起来朝他喊回来——我听不见啊。十足调皮，一头自然蜷曲的短发被光晕拢着，像是落跑天使，掉下来被他吻过的那一位，可可爱爱。张超心头一热，手上那捧书也轻了很多似的，就算高杨的寝室在十层楼，他也有力气给抬上去了。

　

 

04.

自开学以来，高杨一直在躲张超。大一刚开学，总是有跑不完的会议要参加，还有杂七杂八的卡和证件等着激活，正好作为不同道的借口，搪塞微信里“张超”那个窗口里时不时跳出来的邀请，大部分都以和室友代玮一起的挡箭牌给拦下了。代玮和高杨两个人性子差不多，平时搭伙吃个饭琴房里一个练吉他一个弹钢琴，还挺合得来的。他们俩还都对话剧舞台剧之类的很热衷，代玮多买了几张票，那就一定有高杨一起去看的份，一来二去，室友情就升级成了革命友谊，教室里老师的座位表还没安排下来，高杨和代玮就凑成一对同桌，排排坐。

可兜兜转转，还是得碰到张超，同专业的缘故，他们连着几门的必修理论大课都是在同一个时间段里。自从班主任按身高排了座位表之后，两个恰巧都是一八五的就成了低头不见抬头见。

更确切一点来说，高杨只要一偏头就能看到张超，时常是认认真真凝神盯着黑板记笔记，偶尔眼神飘到他身上，也是凝神注视。视线热烈得高杨不用侧过脸去就知道张超在偷瞄他，高杨从不讨厌被那双狭长漂亮的眼睛注视，只是他琢磨不明白那眼神里的意味，总觉得有点探寻与占有的成分掺杂，也许是他自己动摇了，高杨翻开书本小声叹气，不再思考关于张超的任何问题。

同桌是张超已经够让高杨心烦意乱的，结果班委竞选里两个人都给选上了，免不了日常开会里碰面，冤家路窄。  
　  
班长竞选实在是毫无悬念，虽然张超一句都没提过自己的成绩，总也有人跑断腿把小道消息传得老远，几乎没人不知道考试那天蹬着锃亮皮鞋，一身长款米色风衣的男生叫张超。毕竟他在央音入学测的三轮面试里回回拿下第一，还不忘转过身来礼礼貌貌朝全场同学行了三十度的礼，任谁都忘不了他那张脸。甚至年级里一群最爱叽叽喳喳的女生，听到张超皮鞋踏在地上的轻响都会压低了声音讲话，等他走过了才又爆发出拔高了key的尖声娇笑，都在讨论着张超今天戴的腕表是哪家的款式。

班里就更不用说了，他报道的第一天就差点被同学握断了手——不管怀揣着什么目的，大家都想认识一下传说中的年级第一。张超从幼儿园起读的就是精英圈里那些个私立，早早地成了小人精，顶着他的招牌微笑很快拿下人心一片。竞选班委那会儿班导顺带提了一嘴，就有同学立马起哄说让张超来当这个班长，其余几个想站起身的，都被同桌给拦下了。张超也顺水推舟，站讲台上直接鞠了一躬就算礼成，连演讲环节都跳过，众望所归地提溜了个班长的头衔回去。

其他几个班委的职位，高杨寝室占了大半，纪委，归高杨，学习委员归了他们寝室里高考分数最高的代玮，也算是班里默认了的头号人选。不过大家选高杨，是看他一张脸蛋生得和和气气，不像是能管人的主，投他上去纯粹是要闹他。第一周是没什么动静，照常吵得翻天，高杨在教室里没事人似的，谁都没揪出来。隔周就变了天，每个晚自习都请了之前讲话嘴停不下来的那几位，上讲台去当一晚上临时纪委。都上大学的人了，最怕是面子挂不住，第二天一早就到高杨那儿红着脸讨饶，小高同学笑眯眯地点头，一个个答应过去，说下回再闹，就不客气了。大家哪里敢真的去想高杨不客气的光景，都夹着尾巴灰溜溜地连声说好。

高杨记得自己当时的语气还挺温柔，不知道怎么就被那几个同学一传十十传百，传成了天使脸恶魔心，惩治人可有一套了。这都是高杨从代玮那儿听来的，张超也说过，他装着在听音乐不理他。不过小恶魔偶尔露一露尖角也没什么不好的，那之后爱吵嚷的同学自修前张嘴都得看一看高杨，撞上了他笑盈盈的眼就收了声。这样只一周，整栋楼就属他们班最安静。

不过所谓道高一尺，魔高一丈，小恶魔尾巴翘再高，也有被揪着欺负的时候。高杨想他都能是小恶魔，那张超准是那种穷凶恶极的大恶鬼。别的同学都好骗，不知道卸下招牌笑脸的张超脑袋里全是流氓点子，高杨被他骗过，好容易才对那张甜滋滋的笑脸有了抵抗力，还是不能多看，多看就犯浑，就容易傻乎乎地被人再骗一次。所以见着就想绕道走，每次都是被张超拽着手腕扯回去，他要挣扎，张超就把他推到墙角好像要打架似的，膝盖却往高杨两腿之间蹭，蹭得高杨差点起反应，踢了张超一脚才把他给治服帖了。同学们都看在眼里，以为他俩不和，可不和为什么张超总是在大课上给高杨占位置呢？谁都弄不明白他俩，高杨也不明白。

每次高杨一走进大礼堂上百人大课，张超就特响亮的朝他喊话说高杨高杨这儿，位置给你抢好了，也不保护他那珍稀动物似的漂亮男中声带，就是真喊，白嗓喊。本来高杨人低调，好看自知也不常显摆，结果张超这么一喊，整课堂的人都知道高杨张超哥俩好，这一教室坐不满的位置，还帮忙占了。高帽子一扣高杨自然不好意思大庭广众之下不给张超面子，硬是坐他旁边去了。

座位挑在了最后一排，桌子高得可以，要记笔记都只能趴着记，远看起来估计认真听课和偷懒休息没什么两样，高杨拿笔敲他脑袋说张超你一好好学习的央音第一，跑这么后边干嘛来了，开小差啊。张超慢条斯理地把两张椅子之间的松动扶手给卸了，大爷似的伸开两腿，说可不是嘛，而且还要带你一起开，倒不是小差，是开小车。

高杨眨了眨眼没反应过来后排能开什么车，库斯克邮车啊你要在课上唱？张超攥着他手腕猛得一扯，差点把高杨整个扯得重心不稳歪他怀里去了，距离刚好，足够张超同他咬耳朵讲小话。

“你嗓子金贵，用含的怕伤着，那就用手吧，会不会？”

操，还真是穷凶恶极一大恶鬼啊，现在不来骗的了，糖衣炮弹也不裹一裹直接威胁上门了。高杨红着脸后知后觉才明白张超那趟车要开到哪儿去，挣不开身子卷起笔记本就敲张超脑袋。

“不会，认真听你的课。”

张超挨上了一记敲也不躲，冲他和和气气地笑开了。

“那要是我说手机里有你照片呢。”

“......我操张超你再乱来我报警了。”

“说清楚，谁操谁。”

高杨被张超的荤话哽得回不上半句，倔强地把嘴一抿，干脆不理他了。

张超越看高杨害羞越来劲，挨挤过去附在他耳边念念叨叨：“是你没穿浴衣的一张，胸口那带啊全是我给留的印子，小脸还红扑扑的，特可爱，你要不听话，就可爱给整个系的人看了。”

高杨卷发里支棱出的耳尖肉眼可见地红得像发烧，实际上也是，张超低头一咬，得，烫得和什么似的，挺软乎，都不是第一次了还害羞，有意思得很，愈加想欺负他。高杨拿他没办法，垂着的眼睫颤得飞快，很小声地哼出几个字：“那你坐好了。”

张超正襟危坐着，一只凉凉的手就覆了上来，隔着两侧布料怎么揉都不得劲，他干脆替高杨挑开了皮带，牵过那只索索瑟瑟的手往里探。

藏在纯黑底裤里的手一有遮掩就活了，弹过钢琴的指头到底命中带会，拢起来蹭着摩挲舒服得要命，不知道高杨哪里学来的技巧，还会往里头照顾，轻轻揉捏着两边圆鼓着的。性器硬得掌心包不住了就拿指头点着铃口，揩掉白浊再托着服侍，偏凉指头再怎么圈起拢起都抵不上高杨本人的温软裹挟，张超心里是嫌他手法还没自己来得舒服，身体诚实，耍着流氓小幅度挺腰，故意往高杨手心里撞。

张超很明显能感觉到高杨的手颤了一下，报复性地上推指腹，捏着他前端使了力气地挤着，好似谁的半张小口，一吐一纳地在含他。这回的确是高杨下手重了点，张超差点忍不住，一直在写的笔记上字都飘了，偏头就瞪高杨。没想到桌上桌下光景截然相反，覆在张超性器上的手活儿一流，结果桌上那个始作俑者好像一只落跑小兔，埋头趴在臂弯里，小兔子是躲洞里露出肉嘟嘟的翘屁股，高杨两片红透了的耳尖胜过小兔子的直白，害羞的样子实在可爱，见张超不往他手心里顶了，懵懵懂懂侧过脸来瞧他。

不知道究竟是谁在欺负谁，反正高杨两颊飞红一片，眼里含了一汪水似的，湿漉漉。

张超禁不得高杨这副可怜样子看他，打了个激灵，就尽数交代在高杨掌心里了，淌得他满手都是。

高杨又羞又气，揪着张超衣角就要把白浊往他衣服上擦，硬是被张超捏着手腕别了回去。张超想既然欺负了就欺负到底呗，仗着前排人还算多，桌子又高，他们俩做什么其实都被遮得严严实实。他干脆强硬地把高杨的裤子扯下一截，露出的浅蓝色内裤上明显洇湿了一片，还鼓着半勃的弧度。高杨伸手软软地推拒着他说你别，真的别，大庭广众的，我就算了，好不好。张超恶趣味得要命，边掐着高杨的手往他那淡蓝底裤里伸，边抵着他耳垂沉着嗓音哄。

“那可不行，不然我这多浪费啊，别抹掉，自己吃进去。”

张超握紧了高杨的手腕，特意引着高杨还滴淌白浊的指头在他自个儿尾椎骨上划着，任由液体顺势流过股缝，再顺着腿根滑落。高杨自暴自弃地不再抵抗，乖乖往座位前边滑了点，颤着声音央张超快点弄完滚蛋。张超漫不经心地应他说好啊，指头将温热液体抹开在褶皱上，指尖探入浅粉穴口，不紧不慢地拓张。

高杨的理智提醒他这里还是教学区，偌大一个阶梯教室里满是同学的笑闹声和老师板书擦擦的声响，班长和纪委倒是躲在小角落里，做尽违规违纪的事情。高杨只觉得羞耻到了极点，又逃不了张超欺负，反应倒起得更快了，内里含着自己和班长的指头，干涩到湿润，不过被张超两根手指顶弄那么几下的功夫，舒服是极舒服，张超太知道他，屈起指节扭着角度来回摁压，就是抵着最敏感的一点不放。张超垂着眼打量高杨隐忍的神情，嫌还不够过分似的，低头贴上他双唇，挑开齿关再吻他一记，手指和舌头一起把高杨的呼吸搅乱。

紊乱喘息声溶在百人大教室更为嘈杂的交头接耳之间，午后三点的阳光铺陈在层层座位上，花枝半展的枝桠在风里沉浮，窗也雾蒙蒙的，像是有仙人在作画。绿，浓茶的绿，遥山的淡绿，草色青绿，湿润地洇开来。高杨再怎么往外看着分散着注意力，还是没被碰到前面一点，就弄得腿间一塌糊涂，底裤上也洇开了深色的蓝。悄悄提裤子的空档还被张超拍了一下屁股，里面黏湿的玩意就顺着腿根直流，高杨欲哭无泪地瞪了张超一眼，抱着书包逃也似的混到下课的人群里去了。

留给张超的背影是趔趔趄趄的，大概要回去换脏掉的衣裤。

后来张超一想，不对啊，寝室门晚上才开，敢情高杨是夹着他的玩意，就那么上了一整下午的课。

虽然禽兽吧，但当禽兽还真挺爽的。张超咂摸着，笑得一脸餍足。


End file.
